Stormcutter
Main Page= |Release Date = November 7th, 2014 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = *Night Fury (formely) *Original Animation (as for June 11th, 2015) |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 7.5 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 5 *Acceleration: 8.1 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 300 *FPR: 395 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 150 *HPR: 450 *DEF: 137.5 *Health: 2600 |Battle = *Firepower: 7.9 *Shot Limit: 8 *Base Damage: 15 (Titan:17) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: 578) |Skills = *Tough *Agile |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 1,000 Gems *Member Price: 800 Gems |UDT = N/A}} The Stormcutter is a Sharp Class dragon released on November 7th, 2014. They can be purchased for 1,000 gems (800 for members) from the store. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"Thanks to the unique body structures and heavy build, the Stormcutter is indeed a very sharp, formidable hunter and fighter. As their 'X-wing' beats up and down in sync and are probably used for extremely tight turns and maneuvers and for fighting foes. This body structure allows them to demonstrate accurate flight techniques such as navigating through narrow and complicated spaces, or hovering and even rest in mid-air. Having four wings allows for exceptional maneuverability. When they even walk they use their lower wings as forelegs while holding their upper wings against their sides. :"They have the unique ability to rotate their heads about 180 degrees. By doing so, there is no way to hide from a Stormcutter. Stormcutters can shoot a sustained torus of fire which creates a tornado-shaped fire. They also have fore-talons on their wings that are hooked and can be used to pick dragon trap locks or destroy an entire war machine. Their sharp talons are helpful to climb on mountains even upside down." For more information on the Stormcutter, visit here. Glitches *Due to the lack of side-gliding, the Stormcutter will either freeze or freeze with the last pose you did, instead of normally gliding when turning; **Firing while side-gliding will result in glitching out; **This also happens in the Titan Stage. *While sleeping, the lower jaw clips through the upper jaw. History *6/11/2015: The Stormcutter received a new animation; *5/8/2016: The Stormcutter received a Titan Stage. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood scutter bef egg.png|Stormcutter before hatching scutter oricolors.png|Stormcutter default colors st egg aft.png|Stormcutter Hatchling after hatching bby scutter stand.png|Baby Stormcutter Standing bby scutter idle.png|Baby Stormcutter Idle bby scutter sit.png|Baby Stormcutter Sitting bby scutter sleep 1.png|Baby Stormcutter Sleeping (profile) bby scutter sleep 2.png|Baby Stormcutter Sleeping (upper view) bby scutter swim.png|Baby Stormcutter Swimming baby scutter fly.png|Baby Stormcutter Flying scutter stand.png|Stormcutter Standing scutter idle.gif|Stormcutter Idle scutter sit.png|Stormcutter Sitting scutter sleep 1.png|Stormcutter Sleeping (profile) scutter sleep 2.png|Stormcutter Sleeping (upper view) scutter swim 1.gif|Stormcutter Swimming (back view and animated) scutter swim 2.gif|Stormcutter Swimming (upper view and animated) scutter head 1.png|Head details (profile) scutter head 2.png|Head details (front view) scutter head 3.png|Head details (upper view) scutter scales 1.png|General view of upper scales scutter scales 2.png|Close-up of dorsal scales scutter spines.png|Dorsal spines scutter fire.png|Stormcutter's fire scutter fire 2.gif|Stormcutter Firing scutter shot.gif|Stormcutter's Fire Speed scutter hover.png|Stormcutter Hovering scutter fly.png|Stormcutter Flying scutter fly shot 1.png|Stormcutter firing while flying (front view) scutter fly shot 2.png|Stormcutter firing while flying (profile) scutter glide.png|Stormcutter Gliding scutter break.png|Stormcutter Braking stormcutters.png|size comparison of player dragon and Cloudjumper War Paint st war paint.png|Upperwings (both wings) st war paint 2.png|Upperwings (1st pair) st war paint 3.png|Head patterns (profile) st war paint 4.png|Head patterns (front view) scutter war paint comp.png|Comparison of a Stormcutter with and without War Paint tscutter wp 2.png|Upperwings (both wings) tscutter wp 1.png|Upperwings (1st pair) tscutter wp 3.png|Head patterns (profile) tscutter wp 4.png|Head patterns (front view) tscutter wp 5.png|Comparison of a Titan Stormcutter with and without War Paint Titan Stage tscutter stand.png|Titan Stormcutter Standing tscutter idle.gif|Titan Stormcutter Idle (animated) tscutter sit.png|Titan Stormcutter Sitting tscutter sleep 1.png|Titan Stormcutter Sleeping (profile) tscutter sleep 2.png|Titan Stormcutter Sleeping (upper view) tscutter sleep 3.png|The clipped face when sleeping tscutter swim 1.gif|Titan Stormcutter Swimming (back view and animated) tscutter swim 2.gif|Titan Stormcutter Swimming (upper view and animated) tscutter head 1.png|Head details (profile) tscutter head 2.png|Head details (front view) tscutter head 3.png|Head and back details (upper view) tscutter scales 1.png|General back scales tscutter scales 2.png|Close-up of dorsal scales tscutter scales 3.png|Head scales tscutter spikes 1.png|Dorsal spines (upper view) tscutter spikes 2.png|Dorsal spines (profile) tscutter wingspan.png|Titan Stormcutter's wingspan tscutter fire 1.png|Titan Stormcutter's fire tscutter fire 2.gif|Titan Stormcutter Firing tscutter shot.gif|Titan Stormcutter's Fire Speed tscutter hover.png|Titan Stormcutter Hovering tscutter fly.png|Titan Stormcutter Flying tscutter glide.png|Titan Stormcutter Gliding tscutter brake.png|Titan Stormcutter Braking scutter stage comp.png|Comparison between Titan and non-Titan Stormcutter tstormcutter glitch.png|The glitching out glitch also happens in the Titan Stage Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Hero Skin scutter hero 1.png|Cloudjumper Skin scutter hero 2.png|Wing smooth patterns cjt 1.png|Titan Cloudjumper Skin cjt 2.png|Wing smooth patterns Class Paint Racing Colors Ugly Sweater Skin Category:Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:Skill: Tough Category:Skill: Agile Category:Missing images Category:Combat Dragon Category:Trainable dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons